


Orochimaru

by Redb4Black



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bastardized Psychology, Cycnical Chatacter, Demented Thoughts, Experiments, Gen, Girl-To-Boy, Morbid, Multi, Psychopath tendencies, Reincarnation, Sociopath Tendencies, Very questionable, generic, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redb4Black/pseuds/Redb4Black
Summary: She honestly didn't know what was worse, the fact she grew a pair of balls overnight or the fact she was somehow reincarnated into the body of one of the most annoying antagonist in a fictional world. Just who did she offend in her past life to warrant something like this? Okay, pause. Don't answer that, she didn't need to know. (In which a girl dies and finds herself reincarnated as Orochimaru)





	1. Death

She never did know what happened after death. Her mother believed in heaven, her father perceived reincarnation, her brother couldn't care less. Keisha, however, just thought that death was rest. It was that once she died, that was when she was going to rest. And until then, she would have to thrive on in life, survive whatever bullshit thrown at her and move on.

Her answer came one day. It was bright, scorching hot. She could see people walking about without a shirt on, water sprinklers starting up and the air conditioning at full blast. It was a rather peaceful day, hot but overall peaceful. The entire neighbourhood was sluggish, children were playing around. Keisha could even spot a lemonade stand.

Then there was a cry. Keisha, her stupid but beautiful heart, clenched in worry before she sprinted over. Maybe she was being too nosy, but she grew up in this district. Children never cried out in pain, because Officer Jim was just that good.

The sight that greeted her was revolting. There was a little girl sprawled on the groud, her body absent of any clothing, blood surrounding her and a man over her body. No, it wasn't a man. It was a monster. Thinking quick, Keisha picked up the skateboard lying around against the wall before charging at the man.

She didn't notice the gun, she couldn't. Regretting the fact the little girl would be subjected to whatever nonsense, later on, lamenting on how her family was going to miss her so, so much.

Keisha Banner died of a gunshot to her chest at two in the afternoon. Her family mourned, the world moved on. Keisha knew her family would be sad, why would they not?

Her father loved her to the point of being constricting, he showered her in gifts, sung her praises and tucked her in. He guided her on what type of course she should try out, he taught her how the world worked. Her mother, that beautiful dumpy woman, was Keisha's best friend. She could share everything with her and was never, ever judged for it. It didn't matter if it was about her questionable sexuality or identity crisis— her mother always listened patiently.

And her brother, for all his aloof attitude, Keisha knew he cared. He took the time to quit school when their family was in a financial crisis, and worked for extra cash. He only returned to school once more when everything settled down, he made sure Keisha had the chance to enter school even when they were trying to make ends meet. Keisha knew that her brother prioritized her above all things, and she loved him more than he could ever know.

It hurts, Keisha thinks. Death hurts, emotionally. Her vision goes black, her mind goes muddled and her senses blinded. There was nothing, her though process was slowed down to the point of being nonexistent. Then, Keisha blinked. She could hear muffled sounds, was she not dead? There was something bright but she couldn't see properly.

And then someone picked her up and Keisha stopped. Oh, oh so this was it. Her father might have been right after all, because reincarnation was the right term for this situation. Keisha was quite sure she had died, so there was no other explanation. Not to mention her body was unable to move and there was something pushed into her mouth along with warm liquid.

Was she drinking breast milk? Oh, God.

She managed to spit it out. That was a waste but disgusting. Her body might be physically a baby, no doubt on that one, but her mind was most certainly not. She was a twenty three year old woman and Keisha could not fathom the idea behind willingly sucking milk from another woman's breast.

Doesn't matter if she's her new mother, Keisha still hasn't process that thought just yet. Not that she wanted to, no. She loved her first mother way too much to perceive this woman who had just given birth to her as her mother. In fact, Keisha was pretty sure she wasn't over the fact she had just been reincarnated.

It took a total six months for Keisha to fully accept she was reincarnated. She was never going to hear that dark humour her father loved so much anymore, her mother's hyena-like laughter wasn't going to be heard anymore, she won't bear witness to her brother's infamous sarcasm anymore. Keisha broke down, she wailed like there was no tomorrow. She was in a new world, with new people, a new language and she didn't even know her name.

That month after the sinking in, Keisha made her new mother's life hell. She went on a hunger strike, refused to drink anything. She never talked, never looked at anyone. Keisha realised the woman looked sick, initially she thought it was stress but Keisha knew that the woman was likely ill. Meaning, she was likely going to die soon.

Maybe her brother might have been onto something when he proclaimed her emotional quotient being depressingly low.

But Keisha had been right, because this new mother of hers died of some incurable disease two weeks later. With no father or relative, the hospital decided to just pawn her off at the orphanage. The nurses spoke in that gibberish, it sounded Japanese but Keisha can't be too sure. She didn't like to speculate only to be proven wrong. Keisha hated being wrong.

She found herself in an orphanage, alone in a crib, but not alone in the room. There was three other cribs in the small room, one was occupied by a red-haired baby while the other was a boy with white hair. Likely, the boy was an albino, or had some sort of genetic mutation to achieve that hair colour. Alas, Keisha cared too little to continue pondering over that small fact.

The caretakers were two women and one man. The oldest being a woman with very dark blue eyes and grey hair, second being the man with Harry Potter worthy glasses and the youngest was a woman with long, flowing blonde hair. The blonde woman talked a lot, Keisha wondered if she should be glad because this way she could learn the language better, or should she be annoyed because she hated chattering.She stayed quiet, not like she could say much.

It took her another month to grasp the language, and that was when everything went downhill. Or to hell, pretty much yeah. Keisha was held up by the blonde woman, Hanako was her name, and the woman cooed.

"What a cute boy you are," she smiled. Keisha shot her an indignant look, excuse her! She was a girl, wait... She had to be. This was the first time she heard them speak around her in a while, Keisha admit that she might have taken a word or two wrongly.

"I can't believe Yuzuru-san named you Orochimaru because of your eyes," she complained, "Your eyes are beautiful, Maru-kun."

At that moment, Keisha — or was it Orochimaru, now?— knew her life just went down to hell. She honestly didn't know what was worse, the fact she grew a pair of balls overnight or the fact she was somehow reincarnated into the body of one of the most annoying antagonists in a fictional world. Because if she was not male, Keisha swore she would eat her sock.

Stupid reincarnation.

"Hn," she managed to grunt. She has to refer to herself with male pronouns now, no? That one isn't that big of a problem, Keisha could manage. No, the problem was her name. How was she (okay, he) going to refer to herself as Orochimaru.

God, this was confusing. Keisha forced himself, herself— themselves to push that thought away. That matter would be dealt with in the future.

"Would you like something, Orochimaru-kun?" The only male caretaker asked. Keisha— it's Orochimaru, now— stated at the man blankly before reading their hand towards the bookshelf. They muttered a word, "Read."

"Oh? Would you like me to read for you?" He asked. Keisha (it's Orochimaru now!) shook their head, "No. Can't reach the books."

"Ah, so you need help. What's the magic word?" The man asked as if talking to a child. Pause that thought, Keisha grimaced, they were a child.

"Please," Keisha grits out.

"Alright," The man went on his knees, "Which book would you like to read?"

Keisha pursed their lips, scanning the man's face before there was a slight tilt to their mouth, "Fundamental Understanding for Iryo-Ninjutsu."

Keisha finishes with a smug tilt of their face. It had taken quite some time to fine the right words to put to the book, Keisha took _Chinese_ in their last life, not Japanese. No matter how similar Traditional Chinese was to Kanji, they were different.

Then Keisha paused, wondering why the man was silent. They glanced up in alarm only to be greeted by the gaping face of their male caretaker. The other was staring at them with wide eyes and mouth moving akin to a fish's.

"Y-you, oh god," the man spluttered, "Hanako wasn't kidding. You really are a genius, like Tobirama-sama!"

Who the fuck? Keisha questioned in their head, but on the outside they did but stare in a seemingly incomprehensible manner at the man. Let's see, Tobirama... Tobirama... It rings a bell but who was it? Was it an Uchiha? Probably, Tobirama Uchiha sounds about right.

"You know, Orochimaru-kun, I heard that Hokage-sama has a granddaughter around your age," The man informed. Keisha should start thinking into knowing the man's name soon. "Or at least about two years younger, she was just born after all."

Hokage-sama... Uh, Hiroshima? Wait no, that was the place America bombed during World War II. Fuck, why do these people have to possess stupid names?

"I hope you can be good friends with her," The man said. Keisha frowned, "Hn. My book?"

"Yes, yes," The man handed over a book that Keisha had been asking for since the very beginning of this conversation.

"Thank you," Keisha bit out before turning to leave.

The book turned out to be so fucking useless. Keisha had been looking into going down the medicine route back in their previous life, so they had wanted to be closer to that. But these barbarians that call themselves medics doesn't even have the _basics_ when it comes down to phagocytes, lymphocytes and so on. Hell, they don't even have an explanation for genetic inheritance and so on. Worst yet, the medics doesn't have something akin to a Hippocratic Oath, much less an actual one.

Disappointing.

Keisha was willing to bet the memories of their past life that the medics just went on to be one once they could heal a bone or two. Stupid, backwards village.

Okay, Keisha might be biased.

They were pretty sure Konoha was quite modernized by now, as compared to other villages (if they even exist) so they couldn't complain much. If the medical care was so lacking, then Keisha just has to make sure it was at the top of the world. They just needed to make sure that by the end of any medical training, these people knew what was the difference between a distorted red blood cell and a normal one.

So be it.

"Maru-kun? What are you doing here?" Hanako the young caretaker said. Keisha glanced up from the book they were reading, "Reading."

"Oh? What are you reading?" Hanako questioned. Keisha frowned, why did everyone seem to be so interested in what they were doing?

"Basic Iryo-Ninjutsu," They responded curtly.

"That's interesting," Hanako nodded, "You want to be a Shinobi, Maru-kun?"

Well, no. Keisha mused, they didn't exactly want to be a Shinobi. It was just that being one would likely allow them a larger chance to further their work and have leverage. Being a Shinobi was just a tool in the making, Keisha wasn't particularly taken by the career other than the fact it was a steeping stone.

Fortunately, Hanako seemed to have drawn her own conclusions. She smiled down at Keisha (well, Orochimaru. They really needed to get that stupid name thing down), "That's wonderful, Maru-kun."

"Hn."

"Arara," Hanako giggled, "If I didn't know better, I might have thought that you were half Uchiha with how you're acting."

Keisha huffed but didn't comment on anything. Why would they need to? It wasn't as if Hanako said anything remotely offensive. Keisha tilted their head and wondered if there was anything else Hanako wanted to share.

"Alright, I won't keep you," Hanako smiled, "Why don't you go back to your room. I'll call the three of you down for dinner."

Room. Keisha grimaced. Speaking of their room, Keisha was immediately reminded of their two less than pleasant roommate. No, don't get them wrong. The two other children didn't do anything wrong as per say, it was just that Keisha couldn't connect with actual children. Their roommates were loud, obnoxious and always babbling. One was an Uzumaki, that much was obvious while the other was a Hatake.

Clan orphans.

Uzumaki seems to inherit all the traits any stereotypical Uzumaki had; She was loud, brash and always opinionated. The Hatake was slightly different. Keisha knew that the Hatake Clan often had geniuses churned out one after another, or at least that's what Yuzuru said. But this Hatake wasn't reserved like what others said, this one was loud. He could easily be compared to the Uzumaki.

In other words, Keisha wasn't too keen on befriending two obviously loud people.

"Okay," They mumbled before trudging up the stairs. Keisha stopped in front of a large sliding door before pausing. They could hear the ruckus from out here and Keisha wasn't very welcomed by the idea of being surrounded by the said ruckus. They slid the door open and stared.

"Orochimaru!" The Hatake exclaimed in glee. Keisha stared a little more. The Uzumaki squealed before she tripped, on flat land, and fell to her death. Okay, no. She wasn't dying but her face was planted on the ground.

"Jiraiya," Keisha greeted, "Inoue."

And wasn't that a surprise? Keisha had been stunned when they found out their roommate had been a Hatake, then became dumbfounded when they realised said Hatake was Jiraiya of all people. In conclusion, Kishimoto was a dick.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Orochimaru!" Jiraiya chided. Keisha paused, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Orochimaru-kun thinks you're stupid! Stupid, Jiraiya! Stupid!" Inoue Uzumaki taunted. And soon the both of them were brawling on the ground once more. Keisha cringed when spit was involved, they quickly occupied themselves with the book.

"What are you reading, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked once he came out victorious. Keisha raised their head, "Basic Iryo-Ninjutsu."

"You're going to be a Shinobi too?" Inoue asked gleefully, ignoring the ruffles of her clothing or the dirt on her striking red hair. Keisha blinked languidly.

"Cool!" Jiraiya grinned, "I'm gonna be one too!"

"Not before I become one first!" Inoue interjected. Keisha watched as another fight broke out between the two before returning to their book, no point saying anything.

The fight lasted until dinner, to Keisha's astonishment. They pushed the book under their pillow before dragging the two idiots out of the door.

"Unless you don't want dinner," Keisha said over the howls of their voices, "I suggest you both shut up."

Jiraiya sulked, "Whatever."

"Ne, Orochimaru-kun?" Inoue asked. Keisha titled their head in question. The Uzumaki seemed to take it as a good time to continue, "What's your last name?"

"Don't have one," Keisha replied. Well, they probably did have one but Keisha couldn't remember and the caretakers only gave them a new given name. Keisha could make do with whatever they had.

"Oh, you can use Hatake if you want," Jiraiya offered. Inoue puffed up in indignant immediately, "No way! Orochimaru should use Uzumaki, instead!"

"I'm pretty sure both your clans would not be willing to have an outsider adopt their last name," Keisha cut in before another brawl could break out.

"Oh," Inoue sounded dejected. Keisha mentally shrugged, the truth was the truth. It wasn't as if they could change anything.

"I've decided!" Jiraiya declared. The two other paused and gave him questioning looks. Jiraiya grinned widely, "I'm no longer a Hatake! I'm going to make my own name, from how on in Jiraiya and Jiraiya only!"

"What," Keisha stated flatly.

"You're an idiot," Inoue sniffed, turning her nose away. As expected, Jiraiya flushed red and flung as an insult of his own, "No more than you are!"

"Are you calling me an idiot?!"

"You said it, not me! Ahonue! Aho! Aho!"

"You!"

Keisha sighed.


	2. Slowly

Keisha was alive, once upon a time. She was a girl with loving parents and an amazing older brother. She was killed while saving a rape victim out of carelessness, and now Keisha was neither a girl anymore nor was she Keisha. People referred to her as male and called her Orochimaru.

That's right, that overly dramatic antagonist people watched in a show called Naruto. Or read about, depending on everyone's preference. Keisha wasn't that keen about Naruto, much less knowing details about the antagonist. She was much more of a _Hitman Reborn_ fan, or _Noblesse. Harry Potter_ had a higher ranking of her interest when compared to Naruto.

Keisha merely watched a few episodes, read the series up til the third confrontation with Sasuke after the time skip and she stopped. She knew Orochimaru had died, and heard about how there was some type of god in the final battle of the sort. And Keisha hadn't even touched the new Baruto series. Naruto just didn't hold the same type of interest for her. So she really wasn't up to track with anything when it came to this world, Keisha was more or less living on as blind as the rest of the world was. Not that she would've cared if she hadn't woke up here.

But then she died, and this happened. She was now a he and Keisha became Orochimaru. So Keisha learned to adapt, she needed to. Sure the pronouns were an easier thing to do, but identity wise? Trying to turn from Keisha Banner to Orochimaru of the Naruto series was not as easy as drinking water. It was more like trying to wash your hands clean of melted butter without any help from soap.

Was that even the right analogy to use?

Keisha (or as they are forcibly reminded everyday, _Orochimaru_ _)_ wondered if they would ever get used to being known as Orochimaru. They didn't think so, yeah. Keisha hoped that the identity crisis won't be a problem soon, otherwise it would get annoying; If someone calls out to Orochimaru, they might not be able to respond.

"What are you reading, Orochimaru-kun?" Hanako asked. Keisha blinked, looking up from the book they had been gazing at while being sucked into an internal monologue.

"Warring Period: Senju and Uchiha," Keisha responded curtly. Hanako gasped in astonishment before making a surprised sound, "That's very advanced."

Keisha said nothing.

"You really like reading, do you not?" Hanako hummed, slipping into the chair beside Orochimaru, "Would you like me to bring you out into the main district so you can get books for your own?"

That... sounded nice. Keisha tilted their head, debating the pros and cons before giving a small smile, "That sounds nice. Thank you, Hanako-san."

"Oh my, how polite..."

Hanako brought Orochimaru to the market district two days after their conversation. It was one day before the festival for the founding of Konohagakure no Sato.

Keisha personally thought that it was awfully a lot like National Day, which technically was. But no one calls it that here and Keisha did not fancy sharing those unnecessary opinions with others. Let them think whatever they wish to, Keisha wanted no part in either the genius or the stupidity behind these people's thinking.

The district was large, had been Keisha's first thought when caretaker and orphan stepped foot. There was a lot of people, swarmed like bees together. It was noisy, loud and the chattering was getting to Orochimaru's ears.

"Ah, there it is!" Hanako announced happily. Keisha blinked before trailing after her, footsteps light. They watched as Hanako flittered around the stalls near the bookstore for a bit before sliding the door opened.

"Welcome to Honkuimushi," A droll voice called out the moment Keisha stepped into the extremely old fashioned store. Then again, this was likely considered very modern when it comes to what era they were in. Keisha slid her gaze towards the shopkeeper and took the others appearance (while hair, glasses and pale skin), the man looked familiar but Keisha swore they never met him before. Orochimaru might have, once upon a time ago but it wasn't as if Keisha remembers.

"How may I be of assistance?" The shopkeeper asked. Hanako happily told the man about what Orochimaru wanted as they left to venture down the shelves of books. Orochimaru was intrigued, Keisha was appalled.

The books were a hazardous mess, the order wasn't proper and everything was pushed together haphazardly. Keisha scanned the shelves, there were a lot of scrolls, both of parchment and bamboo. (Somewhere in their mind, Orochimaru whispered _Whirlwind Book_ )

"Huh," Keisha unconsciously let out when their hands reached towards a particular scroll. The holder was black with golden and silver marking around the entire thing. Curious, Keisha flicked the cover opened and peered into the container. As expected, there was a parchment scroll within. Keisha reached for the paper and pulled it out. Across the middle, there was a writing written in perfect red inked calligraphy.

_Fuuinjutsu_ _, Art of Sealing._

Orochimaru made an interested noise before Keisha quickly kept it away. The scroll was tucked back into the container and Keisha kept it with them. They walked deeper into the abyss of a bookstore, examining their surroundings for a something that catches their eyes. Thankfully, something does catch Orochimaru's eye. This time, it was a book. The cover was black with and had the calligraphy writing to the right side of the book, vertical.

_Memoirs_

Keisha wondered what was it about. The book was opened and Orochimaru reeled back internally at the burst of ink. The entire book was drenched with the smell of ink and the calligraphy was atrocious. Keisha read a few lines before deciding that the interest was warranted and they were going to purchase the book.

"Orochimaru-kun! Are you finished?" Hanako called out. Keisha made a face before taking both the black scroll and book towards the front cashier. The two items they for were different and Keisha couldn't wait to decipher what was written. From the looks of it, Orochimaru was one to agree too.

"Thank you," Keisha said to Hanako once they arrived at the orphanage. The price of the two things they bought weren't that expensive, but it hadn't been cheap either. Orochimaru was grateful.

The two books turned out to be as interesting as they had originally thought to be. The first scroll was about Fuuinjutsu, as stated on the parchment. It covers the basics of Fuuinjutsu, the thirty four characters that builds up the base for Fuuinjutsu. Keisha notes that the characters looked a lot like those runes she once upon a time ago had taken a fleeting interest to. Orochimaru points out internally that the runes were likely the same thing as those characters but just written in Kanji.

The scroll, interestingly, relates to the Uzumaki. Keisha was briefly reminded of the fact Naruto Uzumaki had a seal on his abdomen to contain a fox.

"What are you reading about?" Someone asked.

Keisha blinked at the sudden approach. They had been so absorbed with their internal monologue that the presence had went unknown. Orochimaru surveyed the boy before them, taking in the bright blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Fuuinjutsu," Keisha replied. The boy peered at the books in awe, "Cool. Name's Mitsuharu Namikaze. You?"

... The name was such a mouthful, Orochimaru thought with an unpleasant drawl. Stomping down the sudden urge to respond with a James Bond, Keisha plastered a small, serene smile.

"Orochimaru," They introduced.

"Your name means large serpent? Well that's convenient. Your eyes do look like snakes," Namikaze commented. Orochimaru huffed, "Yuzuru-san named me."

"Oh," He said, "Would you mind sharing what you learned about Fuuinjutsu?"

Yes, they minded, Orochimaru thought sardonically. Keisha slapped that thought away before launching to a summarized explanation of the basic characters and example seals.

"So if we just say _Fuuinjutsu_ _: Kai,_ the effects would be released?" Namikaze questioned. Seeing a nod from Keisha, he continued, "Like Genjutsu. Or least that what my mother told me about Genjustu before she died."

Orochimaru shifts uncomfortably.

"That's kinda cool. Can you do any seals yet?" Namikaze asked. Not giving Keisha a chance to respond, he continued on with his rambling, "Oh, oh, can you teach me? I bet you know how to do some. This is so cool."

"No," Orochimaru cut in coolly. Keisha immediately told the boy that they just started learning and thus have absolutely no idea how to make a seal.

"Oh, uh, right. See ya," And he bolted. Orochimaru watched the other leave in some sort of detached act before leaving for their room. Keisha thought, once again, that children were such a drag to be around.

Something happened, Orochimaru mused. Keisha blinked out at the window and wondered why the day was turning more hectic as time goes. The whole place was in grim silence, and then all the children were called to the mess hall. Keisha steadily claimed one of the seats at the corner and waited for whatever news that was about to be spread.

They watched in curiosity as a sobbing Yuzuru walked in, blowing her nose into the cloth she had been holding onto.

"We have an announcement to make," The male caretaker said. Orochimaru rolled his eyes impatiently.

"As of yesterday, Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju has been killed," The man said. Keisha caused, Hashirama. Oh, so that was the man's name. Does that mean whatever that Uchiha name was, was dead too? Keisha wrecked their mind, something told them that this wasn't right.

"The Nidaime Hokage has been appointed," The man continued over the hushed whispers, "It will be Hashirama-sama's brother. Tobirama Senju."

Hereditary position? Orochimaru snorted. Keisha shrugged, it wasn't their problem so they won't bother. Keisha walked away once they were dismissed, locking themselves up in the room and went back to reviewing the books.

Two months later, they went into war and everything changed. Keisha watched in grim fascination as orphans were lined up one after another and being examined by a Hyuuga. The ones that were deemed _useless_ were escorted back to their rooms, while those who were categorised as _acceptable_ were brought out of the orphanage. The Namikaze was pushed back to his room, Orochimaru wondered what classified as useless?

It was Orochimaru's turn. Keisha stood passively as the Hyuuga finally turned his eyes onto their body and _stilled._ Keisha wondered what was so crazy that it made the ever knowing stoic bastards freeze?

"You," addressed the other rudely, "What's your name?"

"Orochimaru," they replied curtly. The Hyuuga scowled, "How is it that all your coils are this mature?"

"I don't know," Keisha responded. There was no answer to that, it might have been because they were practicing Fuuinjutsu. Orochimaru slyly inputted that it was likely due to the fact they were practicing an evolved version of Iryo-Ninjutsu.

"Get the boy out," Hyuuga inclined his head. Orochimaru scoffed internally at the blatant disrespect. You'd think these people would be more polite towards their future comrades.

At age seven, Orochimaru was entered into the Academy and enlisted under potential ANBU member. Keisha wondered if their life would be hectic fork now on. Orochimaru hoped that they could conduct practical experiments now. 


	3. Academy

Keisha thought that the academy was a joke, Orochimaru was inclined to agree with it. The children were running about in a seemingly innocent manner when they were training to be professional killers one day. Basically, Keisha would rather much have themselves confined in a room surrounded by books as compared to being stuffed in a place with emotionally draining individuals.

Keisha was not being rude, thank you very much. It was not their fault these children didn't have the advantage of retaining knowledge from their past lives. Orochimaru as willing to utilize that benefit to its fullest, and if anyone other than them and retained the same thing but chose not to use it; It was their loss.

When Keisha was directed to the classroom all the way at the end of the hallway, their first reaction had been to sneer in disgust. The classroom is at the back meant isolation, it also meant that they would be forced to endure a total of thirty seconds in an unwanted company before being in the safe confinement of the classroom. Orochimaru agreed that the best choice of seating in the said classroom was to the back, near the window.

Unfortunately, not everyone seems to realise the fact Keisha did not want any form of company. The boys in the classroom, in particular, found it rather amusing to see who manages to push Orochimaru's buttons best. Orochimaru might have considered genocide as a passing thought. But alas, the boys had their efforts in vain. Persistent invites to pick on girls were coldly shot down, irritating bragging was constantly being stunned when Orochimaru displayed just how above them he was. Within a months time, Orochimaru successfully became the most sought after and least liked male at the same time in the classroom.

The girls seem to find it cool that Orochimaru was able to, as quoted, _valiantly fight against the mean enemies._ While most of the male population in class simply found him snobbish. Keisha had not been fond of the thought of _fraternizing_ with people younger than her by decades, Orochimaru simply had not wanted to be in unpleasant companies.

"Orochimaru-kun? Can you tell us why chakra control is essential?" The teacher asked, for the fifth time that week. Keisha was appalled to find how redundant going to the academy was. It was as if they thought of them as stupid if a teacher repeats the question five times a week on the third day; Obviously, the students would know what the answer was.

"Chakra control is essential as it helps us regulate the amount of chakra we put into each technique. Each technique only requires a fixed amount of techniques. An overdose of chakra and your technique could haywire, too little and your technique would fail. Perfect chakra control is also needed only the ranks for medical ninjas."

Keisha sat down as soon as the response got out. They did not care to indulge the jeers of the male classmates, nor did they give second glances to the awe-aspiring faces of the female classmates. Honestly, Keisha had the physical body of a child. What kind of true love would they be subjected to in this case scenario? And that wasn't even considering how utterly stupid Keisha thought the subject of Love was. Orochimaru pointed out that human emotions were dull and corrupt logical thinking.

"Everyone knows Medical Ninjutsu is for girls," One of the boys sneered after Orochimaru gave his explanation. Keisha froze and smiled at the boy.

"Oh? I'll be sure to remember that the next time I see you laying on the battlefield bleeding to death. I'll remember that since it's for girls, a boy who knows ways to heal you won't help as you only seem to think of girls capable to heal. And I'll watch as the light leave your eyes, remembering how you claim that healing is for girls. _I simply won't heal you and watch you die while you're at it,_ " Orochimaru said, a creepy smile plastered across his ash pale face.

There was nothing but silence, and Orochimaru counted as a win. Keisha silently scolded themselves that openly antagonizing the children would bring them nothing but more unnecessary attention.

"I-i-ill just make sure I don't get hurt!" The boy insisted.

"You do that," Keisha hummed, "While I stay here and learn ways I can heal myself while you bleed to death."

The teacher obviously had enough at this point in time as she soon ushered everyone back to their seats and shushed them. The classroom went back to their silent state, but this time looks were given to a seemingly nonchalant Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-kun, I will see you after class."

And that was that. Orochimaru would be forced to endure after class sessions with a teacher who would likely lecture them for being insensitive. It wasn't the first time Orochimaru had been called to such a meeting, and they doubt it would be the last.

"Orochimaru-kun," The teacher said sternly, "We do not tell other boys that you will watch them die simply because they disregard a technique style."

"Then they shouldn't segregate other types of techniques simply because the proportion ratio of gender practising medical techniques is highly imbalanced of one side to another," Keisha commented bluntly. Keisha came from the twenty first century, women had more or less equal rights to men. Why would Keisha take shit from people so backwards?

The teacher gave a sigh, "I should really sent a form to bunk you up a grade or two."

"If you could, that would be appreciated. I find the studies you giving us highly redundant as the questions are repetitive," Keisha said. The teacher raised a brow, "You might be a child genius, but your social skills are worse than a one-year-old."

Orochimaru made a displeased noise, "That's highly offending. I fail to see how a one-year-old would be able to comprehend even the meaning behind social skills in the first place."

"That's exactly my point. Before I bunk you a grade, I'm going to send you for evaluation," The teacher said. Then he paused, "I'm assuming you know of the Yamanaka?"

"Recently moved in, skilled in interrogation and has a unique bloodline," Orochimaru listed off immediately. The teacher nodded, "They also have a good insight on this subject called psychology."

 _Spectacular,_ Keisha thought sarcastically. Psychology. Keisha hadn't even been aware that these backwater people knew the existence of psychology and now there was a clan with the ability related to the mind capable of performing studies akin to what Keisha perceive as modern science. Was Keisha going to allow some inexperienced person to poke around with their brain? Fuck no.

"No, thank you," Orochimaru rejected harshly, perhaps more so than necessary.

"I thought you would say that, unfortunately, I have already set up an appointment."

Keisha made an offended noise. What's the point of asking if their rights as human beings were nonexistent? If the teacher was going to up and make an appointment regardless of said subject's consent, then Keisha would rather not be told off. It wasn't as if they would have a choice in the beginning.

"Your appointment is scheduled on Friday, after class."

Keisha hoped that someone would come in and stab the teacher, just so that smug smile could be wiped off. Orochimaru cut in that talking the man into suicide might work, Keisha might have been mad but the idea sounded really tempting.

"Fine," Orochimaru bit out. Friday came way too quickly to Keisha's liking, the day was just like any other: Chaotic but peaceful. Keisha founded herself seated in front of a man with long blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, even a fool would've known that it was the Yamanaka.

"I heard from your teacher that you've shown signs of a genius," Yamanaka said. Orochimaru resisted the urge to scoff at their face, shown signs of being a genius? Yeah, sure. Keisha was quick to silence any malicious thoughts, she nodded.

"Right. Here are a set of questions if you would please answer them," Yamanaka said, pushing a set of whirlwind books over. Keisha stared down at the items presented to them scowling slightly. They would be forced to use a brush and ink in this case, wouldn't they? Sighing, Keisha reached for their calligraphy set and prepared to answer the series of ridiculous questions. It took an hour to finish the questions, Orochimaru had more than just colourful words to speak of the questions.

"Finished?" Yamanaka asked. Keisha resisted the urge to raise a brow in disbelief; Well, of course, they were finished. Why else would they come up after a set period of time with the scroll in hand? It wasn't as if this was an examination of skills wherein students may be expected to question the written context. It was a psyche evaluation, not a test.

"Well done, I will see you soon, Orochimaru-kun."

Orochimaru hoped they never had the displeasure of seeing the man ever again. It was the single most condescending moment of their life, Keisha never felt so looked down, or judged before this moment. Not even when Keisha's mother was called to the principal's office after Keisha was discovered to have sabotaged the entire chemistry lab with cooking ingredients. Keisha decided that the man was not someone they would ever wish to have any form of connection with, willingly at least.

Somehow, Orochimaru proposed that they should avoid any unwilling interactions too. Keisha was inclined to agree, maybe make it a permanent status so that neither of them needed to be within that horrid man's proximity. Ever.

"How was the academy?"

Orochimaru paused in his reading before staring up at one of their caretakers. Keisha frowned a little before they shrugged, "It was fine."

"Oh, you should tell us more."

"No," Orochimaru cut in coldly before turning back to the book they were reading. Keisha risked a glance at their stunned Marton before giving a flat smile, "I'm sure other people have better stories to tell."

With that, they went back to reading their book. The textbook gives an outline about the history of this world, talks about the forming of Konohagakure no Sato along with wars and how other clans began migrating in. Orochimaru pointed out, internally, about how biased the writer of this textbook seems when it came down to the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan. Keisha frowned and wondered if prejudice against the Uchiha was as bad as segregation against the blacks. Oh wait, was that prejudice of her to call them blacks?

Oh, well.

Orochimaru scoffed internally when they reached the paragraph which describes the great battle between Madara and Hashirama, the First Hokage of this village. For a short moment, Orochimaru wondered what it would be like if _they_ were the ones who bore the title of Hokage. Keisha shook their head and was quick to shut that particular thought down, leadership wasn't really their thing so obviously dabbling into it was a terrible idea.

 _But politics wasn't that bad,_ Orochimaru slyly thought about it. Keisha hummed to themselves, flipping the pages of their textbook. The pictures in here outlined the basic history about the affiliation between _Senju_ and _Uzumaki_. Orochimaru picked up a calligraphy pen and wrote down several notes for when they go and get reference materials.

"Oro-chi-ma-ru!"

Keisha cringed at the sing-song way of their name being called before abruptly cleaning everything up, Orochimaru wasn't particularly keen on sharing _anything_ with anyone. It was their possession thus it was their _right_ to be selfish about it. Keisha turned to the source of the voice and was greeted by the sight of a hyperactive Hatake with red streaks down their cheek and a shit-eating grin.

"What it is, Jiraiya?" They asked, sounding a little more annoyed than they initially thought. Keisha hummed to themselves, realising that maybe being disturbed when they were reading was much more annoying than they had initially thought. Orochimaru gave a disgusted look at Jiraiya's muddy sandals along with his filthy attire before resisting the urge to just ask the boy to fuck off.

"Let's take a bath together!" Jiraiya grinned. Keisha paled and Orochimaru did themselves a favour by glaring with all the heat they were capable and spitting out the next words with a firm tone, **_"No."_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AUTHOR'S NOTE  
> **
> 
> Okay, hi. Yes, I finally updated this but to be fair, I already mentioned that this was going to be a book with an immensely slow update because this book is _tiring_. I don't know what makes it so exhausting about this story but I guess it's because I have to constantly keep in mind the differences between Orochimaru, Keisha, and my version of Orochimaru. Haha... that made way more sense in my head. Now, down to the actual explanation.
> 
> Multiple Personality Disorder
> 
> Some of you might have noticed that the last chapter shows me referring to them (Keisha and Orochimaru) in a way that describes them as being two people. If you're thinking that I'm doing an MPD thing here, then you're right on the dot. I'm trying to showcase this thing wherein Keisha is a hero (well, technically) but Orochimaru is a villain. What happens when you shove an angel and a demon into one box? Good omens. Okay, joking. Chaos happens. Orochimaru is a psychopath, creepy, and a fucking genius. Keisha is smart, normal, and _cares about people_. When you put two contradicting people in one room, they either fuck each other or attempt to ruin that person's life. 
> 
> Keisha and Orochimaru are now passively battling for who gets the 'light'. Keisha is currently the main personality, but as written above, you can see that Orochimaru is getting more 'screen time' with each paragraph. Additionally to that, Keisha is also being corrupted by her body's 'personality' so she starts becoming less empathetic towards others and beginning to lean towards a rather apathetic outlook. That is Orochimaru's influence. 
> 
> Well, I'm not going to explain more than this because it would spoil the story but I hope this satisfies a lot of people's confusion about the pronounces I used in the chapters. About the Tobirama Uchiha thing... haha, is it bad that I _genuinely_ thought that was his name once before? LOL anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. 


End file.
